A World of Secrets (Hiatus)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia gets the chance to attend her dream school, Fairy Tail Academy! When she arrives, she immediately gets on the bad side of Natsu Dragneel, the school's delinquent. Can she handle the pressure of hating him, but knowing his darkest secret? Modern!AU All characters belong to Hiro Mashima-sama! Rated T for mild swearing! (Rewriting)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Hi people! My friend Gabby says I should do a Fairy Tail School AU story, so I am! Hope you like it! All characters belong to Mashima-sama!**

* * *

My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Today is my first day at Fairy Tail Academy! It's the best school in Fiore and it's in a zillion magazines! I hope to meet their head cheerleader, Mirajane! And I heard the famous guy "Salamander" attends the high school branch of Fairy Academy too! Oh and did I forget to mention; my family is rich. I've decided to attend as "Lucy Ashely" to hide my identity from peers. If they find out who I am, I'll never be treated the same!

"Princess, it's time for breakfast! I've prepared waffles and bacon. There is also orange juice, fresh squeezed from the garden! And if it does not suit your standards, feel free to begin punishment time on me." My first personal maid, Virgo, told me.

"Thank you Virgo, punishment won't be necessary." I said and headed downstairs for breakfast. As I finished my breakfast, I checked the time.

"7:30! Oh Mavis, I'm gonna be late!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door. Ignoring the shouts from my maids and butlers, I headed for Fairy Tail Academy.

When I reached the school, the halls were empty. _Damn!_ I thought. _This is so embarrassing!_ I walked through the empty halls and checked my schedule.

 **Homeroom**

 **Science- Ms. Kinana**

 **Language Arts- Mr. Conbolt**

 **Gym- Coach Gildarts**

 **Art- Ms. Minerva**

 **Drama- Mr. Doranbolt**

 **History- Mrs. Connell**

 **Lunch**

 **Research- Mr. Connell**

 **Math- Ms. Laki**

I walked to my first period, as I had missed homeroom. I entered and showed my new schedule to the teacher. With a closed eye smile and a small wave, I turned to the class. "I'm Lucy Ashely! Glad to be in this class!"

"Welcome!" My teacher, Ms. Kinana, said returning the smile and the wave. My smile disappeared when I heard the class talking about me.

"Whoa, she's hot!"

"I'm thinking this girl should be our next story: New Girl's Got a Nice Body!"

"This is why we joined the newspaper club!"

"Think we'll be able to see up her skirt and to her panties?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Guys don't be such per-" All chat was interrupted as a figure showed up in the doorway. I was confused. Ms. Kinana seemed like she was really scared and most of the class trembled. He walked over to a boy who was sitting in between a half-naked guy and another guy with piercings all over his face. Without saying a word, he motioned for the guy to get up and he didn't hesitate to scramble up his stuff and move to a seat in the back of the class. He then began talking to the boys next to him. Obviously his friends. I studied the guy. Muscular, white scaly scarf, shirt had words and symbols _way_ against dress code, _pink_ hair? He was kinda hot. Scratch that, _really_ hot. He then got an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on, teach. Get on with it! I don't have all day!" He said tapping his wrist with two fingers. I stood next to her desk awkwardly.

"Okay, anyway, Miss Ashely go ahead and take a seat next to Levy." Not knowing who Levy was, I just took the only open seat in the room. She looked up from the book her face was buried in and looked around as if she were a lost puppy. _She must've been so caught in that book she hasn't realized what's been happening._ I guessed through thought. Class felt like forever. And I still had 8 more to go! The bell finally rang and I was almost the first one out the door. I walked to my locker. I then saw the pink haired guy and his friends harassing Levy.

"Come on, babe. No one ever turns me down." The guy with piercings smacked Levy on her bottom. Levy let out a whimper. The pink haired guy and the half-naked guy laughed. I ran up to them and pushed the pink haired guy into a locker. He fell over and everyone in the hall laughed. I was stronger than I looked. After all, I did have personal trainers my whole life. Natsu stood up and glared at me. His friends took a few steps back. The hall fell silent. He cornered me against a locker and held me up against it by the collar.

"That's what she gets for challenging _the_ Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah, that bimbo is so stupid. Even the newest students know to _never_ challenge the Salamander. In front of Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster too." This was the Salamander? One of the people I looked up to? Levy sat on the ground where she was left by Gajeel. Tears formed in her eyes. Just then, I noticed Natsu was about to _punch me._ Nah, that couldn't be true. He wouldn't dare punch a girl. Right? His fist came flying at my face and I turned away and braced myself, but when I was never hit, I opened my eyes. A scarlet-haired girl had grabbed Natsu's arm. Next to her stood a white-haired girl. She was Mirajane! I gasped at my saviors.

"Natsu. Are you about to _hit_ a girl…?" Said Mirajane, arms crossed. "How rude! I know you're going through a tough time, I am too, but that's no excuse as to stoop so low as hitting girls! In the face too!"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Said the girl with red hair who stopped him. He was pulled away from her and held up by the collar.

"E-erza, sir? I mean m-ma'am?" No. Way. The Salamander was afraid of her? Well, based on her outfit, she was the Student Body President.

"You can have a month of detention." Natsu frowned.

"I already have a month of detention."

"Fine. One more bad thing today, you will be suspended again." Again?

"Seriously? But I just got back today!" Erza dropped him and turned away. I never even got to talk to Mirajane! Everyone stared at me. Without saying anything, I headed to second period.

* * *

After school, I realized I was the last to leave. The day went by without anymore trouble from those guys. I figured out they are all in my 1st, 3rd , 5th, and 9th period. Gray is in my 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 9th. Gajeel is in my 1st, 3rd, 5th, 6th, and 9th. Last but not least, Natsu is in all. I had to deal with glares from him all of second period. When I got outside, I thought I was the only one left in the school. But I heard grunts from the roof. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were having like a three-way fight. But something was off. Natsu was on fire, Gajeel was roaring iron, and Gray was freezing everything. No way. What are they? Are they demons? Monsters? Hoping they didn't see me, I ran as fast as I could away from Fairy Tail Academy. Of course I was coming back tomorrow, but I just needed to process what I just saw. They use something I only read in fairytales. Something that had to do with dragons, fairies, witches, monsters. That something was called _magic._

* * *

 **Kat (me): Yay! New story chapter one complete!**

 **Gabby (mah bff): yassssssssssssssssssss**

 **Natsu and Lucy: *pale and sweatdrop***

 **Natsu: YOU ARE PURE EVIL YOU MAKE ME SEEM LIKE A TOTAL ASSHOLE!**

 **Kat: *hairflip* I know, thank you!**

 **Lucy: whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **xXx**

 _Natsu's POV_

"Oi! Salamander! Did you see that blonde run away?" Gajeel asked, left eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"You think she saw anything? We can't risk exposing the fact that magic still exists. Unless you wanna spend the rest of your life in a plastic tube with your insides being cut up." Gray shivered. What popsicle gets cold?

"Follow her, pyro. Ask if she saw anything."

"Um, one, I hate her. Two, doesn't that seem a little suspicious? You're a complete baka, stripper."

"Well do you wanna be in a display case for the rest of your life, Flame Brain? Because I sure don't!"

"I don't got time to argue with you, Ice Princess. If I don't hurry, I'm gonna lose her scent." I ran off to follow Lucy.

xXx

 _Lucy's POV_

"Hey, Luigi!" I turned around when someone got my name wrong.

"It's not Luigi, it's Lucy! Oh. It's you." My face grew sad when I saw the guy who bullies me standing behind me with a wide grin.

"So, Luce, see anything, I don't know, out of the ordinary leaving school?" Did he know I saw him doing… _magic?_ I have three options right now. One, run. Two, deny it. Three, admit what I saw and beg for mercy that he won't kill me. My stupidity left me going with option three. I crouched on the ground, hands protecting my head, and I rocked back and forth saying, "pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme!" He just laughed. "You really think I'm gonna kill you, Luce? Of course not! But you do have to promise you'll never tell anyone that we're wizards." I just nodded. "Okay, well, come back to my house. I'll explain." Mindlessly, I followed. I thought about running and screaming, but I just have to know everything. We arrived at a small apartment complex. He led me to his. "Hey Wendy! I'm home!" An adorable 12-year-old girl with long blue hair ran out of a room.

"Natsu-nii!" She squealed. She then looked at me and tilted her head. "You brought a girl here?" Natsu just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Two cats emerged from behind the couch. One obviously a girl, white fur, amazingly clean, proper. One a blue cat. Yes, you heard correctly. _Blue._ I raised an eyebrow at the strangely colored cat. It was a male, fur tangled and ungroomed, held a fish in its mouth, wore a green cape with a weird symbol on it. The same symbol Erza had tattooed on her shoulder. Also the Strauss siblings. I then realized Natsu had the same tattoo in red on his shoulder. Wendy had it in the same spot, but in blue. I remembered Levy had it on the back of her shoulder. Gajeel's on his shoulder, Gray's on his chest. The Thunder Legion, a popular group in school, also each had that tattoo.

"What's with these tattoos?" Wendy and Natsu paled.

"Oh, um, well… They are from… they are from a… club? Yeah! A club!" Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Wen. She knows mages exist." Wendy looked at Natsu, then at me. She picked up the white cat and went to her room. "Luce, sit." Natsu motioned to the couch. He sat next to me. "Everyone at the school who has magic has this mark. The mark of Fairy Tail." Fairy Tail? That awesome club which they call a guild? It was the most popular place in Fiore and a lot of people tried to get in. I applied once, but they declined me. I cried for hours. Now I realized only wizards could get in. Maybe guild was a name so mages knew where to go to meet other mages. "Luce, pay attention! Me and Wendy have a special kind of magic. It's called Dragon Slayer magic. It was used thousands of years ago to kill dragons, but we don't wanna kill any. One, because they are extinct. Two, our parents are dragons. Only 7 exist. They all go to Fairy Tail Academy. By the way, that school's name was changed because the Master of Fairy Tail, is the principal of Fairy Tail Academy. Anyway, the seven dragon slayers are me, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Erik, and Laxus. Erik and Laxus are the only two who don't have a dragon parents and a talking flying cat." I jaw-dropped. Their cats could talk and fly?

"Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna tell Lushy that I could talk!" The blue cat sprouted wings and spoke. I pretended I didn't hear that.

"Okay… so Natsu, whoever has that tattoo, has magic?" He nodded.

"Everyone's guild mark should be visible. Even Gray's is because he often strips." I laughed. My smile then faded as he laughed along.

"Wait… should I be trusting you? You've been a bully to me all day." I put a scared pout on my face. Natsu frowned then sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Really." He pulled me into a tight hug. I tensed, but relaxed myself when I figured out he actually does care. Am I getting feelings for Natsu?

xXx

 **Thanks for all the people who read! Now I will reply to the reviews!**

 **GummiBears824: Here's the update! Glad you like it! :D**

 **Rose Tiger: Yes, in this story Natsu is a jackass XD**

 **damnitnatsu: I try not to bore my readers, but since I wrote this in the middle of the night, I honestly don't know how boring or interesting it's gonna be.**

 **Adelene900: See for yourself!**

 **Next chapter will be out next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone! I am so sorry! It's been about a month since I updated! I've been so, so, so busy. Finals week came and went, then for spring break, I stayed with my family in New York. But there was no wifi! I will update more often; I promise :)**

I walk to school with a wide grin on my face. No more being bullied now that Natsu and I are friends! I walk inside the school building and approach Natsu and his friends at their lockers, as I assumed he already told his friends we're on good terms.

"Hi Natsu! What's up?" He turned to his friends, then to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, slut?" There goes my jaw. All the way to the floor.

"W-what? I thought we were friends now…" I whispered remembering the hug from yesterday.

"Pfft, like I'd ever be friends with you." He scoffed. Then he mouthed me a few words. _"_ _Just go along with it. I have a rep to keep up."_ I'm pretty sure that's what he said. He winked then turned to his friends. "Come on guys. We don't hang with blonde bimbos like her." His friends erupted with laughter and followed him to class, leaving me standing by his locker, hands clenched into fists, bangs shadowing my eyes.

"I HATE NATSU DRAGNEEL. I FUCKING HATE HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ignoring the looks I got from surrounding people.

"Um, Lucy… are you feeling okay?" I whipped my head around to see who approached me. It was Levy McGarden. I dusted my skirt off.

"Yeah. Totally fine." I said and plastered a fake smile over my face.

"Okay! I was just seeing if you're alright. I'm glad you are!" She said. As she waved and turned around, I caught a glimpse of the white and orange tattoo on her back. Levy was a mage?

"Wait! Levy!" I called out. She turned around and tilted her head. I ran over to her and whispered. "The tattoo on your back… are you a magic user?" Levy's eyes widened.

"You know about magic?" I nodded.

"I know of it, but I don't use it. I caught Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox fighting with it, and they were forced to explain. I'm keeping the secret though because some of the people who were kind to me use magic, and I wouldn't want them to be in trouble." Levy nodded as a way of saying she understood.

"I see. Well every mage user at this school has known each other since about age 4. We all have something in common, besides using magic, which is that we have parents who left us. Natsu's adoptive dad, Igneel, left him stranded in the forest. Gray, his parents died when his town was attacked. His adoptive mom died and his brother Lyon blames him. Gajeel has a similar problem to Natsu's. His dragon disappeared too. And on the same day as Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, Laxus, and Erik's dragons."

"Wait, pause for a minute. I remember Natsu telling me about dragon slayers and blah, blah, but do you know anything else about them and their dragons?" Levy nodded.

"All those people I mentioned were abandoned by their parents and adopted by dragons. They are called dragon slayers. Dragon slayer magic is EXTREMELY rare! Only those 7 use it. Two others did use it, one named god Serena, another Acnologia, but they died thousands of years ago in battle with the original Fairy Tail guild." I tilted my head.

"So, you said their dragons all disappeared on the same day, right?" Levy nodded. "Well, do you know what day it was?" Levy put a finger on her chin.

"Hm… I think they once mentioned their dragons disappeared, and never came back, on July 7th, 2007. About 9 years ago." July 7th, 2007? No way.

"Huh? That's the same day my mom died…" Levy was shocked.

"Wow. That's a really big coincidence. Anyway, we should get to class. I nodded and followed Levy to our class. As we walked to class, I tried to answer the millions of questions running through my head.

 _How was a dragon able to raise a child without being noticed?_

 _If they're called dragon slayers, have they slayed a dragon yet?_

 _Why did my mom die on the same day all the dragons disappeared?_

 _Why did all the dragons disappear on the same day?_

 _Why was every mage abandoned by their parents?_

 _Was it because their parents didn't want a freak child with magic power?_

 _What happened to the kids whose parents sent them to the government or military?_

I tried to answer or ignore the questions, but they were the only things on my mind. I need to learn more about magic. But how can I learn, without revealing their secret?


	4. Chapter 4

**A World of Secrets**

 **If you haven't yet noticed, I went on a month long hiatus for this story. I'm back now though! This was previously called Fairy Tail Academy, but then I noticed how many stories were titled that and thought of a title that fits the story better. So, yeah! Enjoy!**

Raindrops fall lightly outside my window. I lay in my bed on my back and contemplate things I can do to learn more about magic. Maybe, just maybe, I can join the Fairy Tail guild? The rain suddenly gets extremely louder. A flash of lightning passes and a crash of thunder shakes my apartment. Almost a second later, I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see a teary-eyed Juvia. Her shorts reveal a navy blue Fairy Tail tattoo on her thigh.

"Hey Juvia. Is it you causing this rain?" I ask.

"Uh, of course n-not! J-juvia cannot cause rain! Magic isn't real!" She panics.

"Don't worry Juvia," I assured. "I already know. And I'm not planning to rat out all you magic users."

"Oh, Juvia is so relieved! Now Juvia can tell all her feelings about the lovely Gray-sama to Lucy!" She sighs in relief. I laugh and lead Juvia inside. I notice the rain has cleared up, and has been replaced by a beautiful, full rainbow.

"And that's why Juvia is currently so sad. So Lucy, how can Juvia get Gray-sama to love her without him calling her a stalker and fleeing?" This has an easy answer.

"Juvia, I think you should give Gray some space. Don't follow him around, but remain his friend. Maybe then will he finally see the real Juvia!" Juvia contemplates this idea.

"Well, I guess Lucy is right. Juvia shall take her advice! Arigato Lucy!" I waved goodbye. I love when I can give advice to my friends. Well, it's 7am and I have school in half an hour, so I better get ready.

Natsu's POV

I lean against my locker and 'tch.

"Come on Salamander. Ya know ya like her!"

"Yeah Pyro! I mean, you act like she's a bitch but we can tell you feel 'somethin for her."

"Same goes for you two, Gale and Gruvia." Gajeel and Gray turn a deep shade of red.

"S-shut u-up!" They yell together. I smirk.

"Anyway flame-brain, quit acting like a bastard to her when we're around. It's not worth it. I'm with Mira on this whole Nalu thing!" I blush. Lucy walks over which only makes my blush deeper.

"Natsu." She says. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Gajeel nudges me and sends a look which reads "apologize".

"Hiya, Luce. I'm really sorry for what I did. Can I walk you to class as an apology?" Lucy clutches her books tighter against her chest and avoids eye contact for a moment before smiling and nodding.

Lucy's POV

While on our way to first period, we come across a huge crowd of people surround a single girl with a head of short white hair. Upon seeing her Natsu freezes in his place and stares at the girl in a mixture of shock and terror.

"L-l-lisanna…" He whispers. Upon seeing Natsu, the white haired girl makes her way out of the crown and heads straight towards Natsu. She moves her face closer to a frozen, wide-eyed Natsu and says something.

"It's been a while, Natsu." She says before placing a kiss on his lips. I stare at them in shock. Natsu passes out.

"Um, who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss." She says sticking out her hand to be shaken. I remember Levy telling me she's the younger sister of Mira and Elfman Strauss. Also she's the reason Natsu became a delinquent. Two years ago, she was in a cliff diving accident when Elfman pushed her off **(see what I did there? *cough* Edo-Lisanna *cough*)** and she was placed in a coma. Natsu couldn't take it and became bad. I hesitate but shake her hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Transferred a few months ago." She smiles. "So what exactly is your relationship to Natsu?" I ask.

"Oh. I was his girlfriend. We met at age 7 and started dating years later. I love him, and he loves me." I flinched. Turning heel, I ran. I ran past lockers, people, the office, and straight out the door. If I hated Natsu so much, why does my heart ache so badly when someone else shows affection for him?

Natsu's POV

I wake up surrounded by a few people and a nurse. I recognize the setting around me. I'm in the clinic.

"Oi! Nurse! He's awake!" A nurse comes over and puts a hand on my forehead.

"Okay, Mr. Dragneel. You're fine. You only passed out from shock." I slowly sit up and see a white-haired girl in front of me. For some reason, I'm disappointed the girl in front of me wasn't a certain blonde.

"Hey, Lisanna." I say.

"Natsu!" She squeals and hugs me. I don't return the hug. My hands remain at my side.

"So, Lis, where's Luce?" Most everyone freezes. Lisanna frowns.

"Luce? You mean Lucy? She fled the school after I came back. I think she's jealous. Why'd you wanna know?" Without responding, I get up and run out the school doors, ignoring shouts of protest. I don't know why, but I feel _drawn_ to Lucy.

I know _exactly_ where she is.

 **Mastaanimefreak: Thank you :3 (ch. 1)**

 **Rose Tiger: I'm trying not to rush things, but sometimes it happens to me x3 (ch. 2)**

 **FairytailLover49: :D (ch. 1)**

 **pinappl3s: Yay! (Ch. 1)**

 **Levy: Lucy says, "No problem!" (ch. 1)**

 **Guest: (This response may contain spoilers for the manga) Actually, I believe Layla Heartfilia is still alive, and her death was fake. In my opinion, she's either sealed somewhere or running around either Ishgar or Alvarez while the war is happening. As for the Laxus and Cobra being raised by dragons thing, I know they weren't raised by a dragon and instead has a lacrima placed inside of them. Their dragons are OC, but will probably only be mentioned in this fanfiction. But I'm keeping this story modern where lacrimas didn't exist. And in later chapters, more about the dragons will be revealed. Also I get the new manga whenever it comes out, so I'm completely caught up with Fairy Tail anime and manga both.**

 **Rose Tiger: Natsu is a huge jackass for the start of this story, but you'll see where it goes ;)d**

 **meez13rulez: This review really made my day :)**

 **FairytailLover49: Arigatō! :) (ch. 2)**


End file.
